


Mood Swingin' Like a Tire Swing

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Series: To Make Him Smile: A Collection of FloyRid Stories [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mood Swings, floyd bein floyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd is in a bad mood and won't eat so Riddle decided to share a tart
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: To Make Him Smile: A Collection of FloyRid Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Mood Swingin' Like a Tire Swing

“I don’t want anything.”

This was a rare line to hear coming from Floyd. Riddle was worried for the tall eel. He was always worried when Floyd was having his mood swings, but he’s never seen Floyd turning down anything, let alone the takoyaki that Riddle had personally made just for his boyfriend.

“Are… are you sure?” Riddle asked quietly. “I made this takoyaki just for you, I have never heard of you turning down your own favorite food!”

“I’m sure, Goldfishie…,” Floyd replied, “just go away….”

“I won’t leave you alone, Floyd! You NEED to eat! Even if I have to FORCE you to eat something, you WILL eat! I’ll see to it!” Riddle snapped, the heat of anger rising in his round cheeks.

Floyd just kept sulking, ignoring the loud growling of his stomach. Riddle was torn between hugging Floyd and slapping him hard across the face. He sighed and walked off, leaving Floyd sitting on the large bed of the small Dorm Head.

Riddle entered the Heartslabyul kitchen. He was just in time: Trey was making a strawberry tart. In fact, it had just began cooling. Riddle thought to himself that maybe him offering to share his own strawberry tart with Floyd would make the eel cheer up enough to eat.

“Hello, Trey!”

“Oh, Riddle. How’s Floyd doing? Did he eat the snack you made for him?”

“N… no, actually. He still refused… I feel bad, he’s never been this sad before. He’s sad enough to turn down TAKOYAKI! I have never seen such a peculiar situation. I thought that maybe… I could split my tart with him.”

Riddle was starting to fidget in a mixture of nervousness and embarrassment. Trey smiled.

“I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. That’s why I went ahead and made one for you both! Haha!”

Riddle smiled, nodding and going to pick the tart up as carefully as he could. He started heading back to his room.

Floyd perked up at the scent of strawberry tart. Riddle hadn’t even opened the door and the eel’s sensitive nose caught a whiff of the delicious dessert. He scrambled up off the bed, opening the door with such force that Riddle basically froze.

“Oh-!” Riddle’s unique ahoge sprang up in shock, his cheeks tinging pink.

“Is that for us, Goldfishie?!” Floyd asked childishly. His big, goofy grin was directed directly at the smaller redhead.

“Y- yes, why do you ask?”

Floyd snatched the tart with one hand and tossed Riddle onto the bed. Riddle was lucky he had so many pillows, or else he would have had a sore face. Floyd then jumped right text to the redhead, pulling him upright. Riddle didn’t know if this was just Floyd being Floyd, or he was just used to this by now.

And so they ate the tart. Well, they fed each other the tart, to be exact. Floyd was surprisingly well-mannered compared to when they shared food at Mostro Lounge or in Floyd’s room. Maybe because he knew that Riddle would have his head if he got too many crumbs on his bed.

“You know, Goldfishie, I wouldn’t mind sharing tarts with you more often~!”

“Of course we can share the tarts. Just don’t make too much of a mess with them!”

The sound of laughter (a soft, light laugh mingled with a deep, harsh laugh) echoed through the room.

Floyd was back to his usual, Floyd-ish self, and Riddle felt accomplished.


End file.
